What Mirrors Hold
by Shiroi Yuki
Summary: 'S.F': Mirrors suck!!! S.Y: Be quiet! (ahem) 1st fic. 3 OCs fall into the world of Pokemon through mirrors, of course. Please review! 'S.F.': No flames please!
1. Default Chapter

Ok....this was actually something I turned in as a short story for school, but I changed it considerably. 

'S.F.': Yeah! S.Y. got an A! YAY!!! Cheers for S.Y.!

...Thanks...

'F.': Let's just start so I can read my Harry Potter fics.!

Right, you do the disclaimer.

'F.': Fine ::sigh:: Shiroi Yuki does not own Pokemon are any of it's merchandise.

'S.F.': Yeah, S.Y. doesn't even own a key chain. Her oh-so-nice sisters tore it to pieces.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

What Mirrors Hold

:Chapter 1

It was a quiet evening, except for the constant ringing of a doorbell and yells of "I'm coming". 

Danika and Kelly were over at Michelle's house for a sleepover. 

"All right, come in," Michelle said while swinging the door open.

Both Kelly and Danika skipped in and dumped their belongings on the floor in the living room, before 

rushing up the stairs to Michelle's room.

"Kelly, be careful not to fall down the stairs like you did last time!" Michelle gasped out while trying to 

catch up with her two friends. 

"Video games!" Danika cried.

" No!" Kelly screeched back.

"Pillow fight!" Michelle cried before bombarding Kelly with pillows.

Kelly now had her hair tangled and needless to say...a real mess.

"No!," Kelly managed to gasp out, "My hair!"

Kelly rushed to the bathroom, tripping over things in the process. Once Kelly was inside the bathroom, she 

frantically searched for a brush. Meanwhile, Danika and Michelle were practically rolling on the floor with 

laughter.

"That was hilarious!" Michelle cried while trying to get some air in her.

"Yeah, I can picture Kelly rummaging through your drawers trying to find a hairbrush!" Danika cried.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Oh where is my hairbrush;oh where is my hairbrush! Oh where, oh where; oh where, oh where, is my little hair brush?" Kelly sang. ( Veggie Tales!)

While Kelly was busy trying to find something to fix her hair and singing that annoying song, she didn't notice the mirror in front of her 

changing.

"Ah ha!," Kelly cried with triumph, " Finally, a brush!" 

Kelly then chose that moment to look up at the mirror. ( she was on the floor on her knees )

" Huh?," Kelly choked out, "What's going on?"

Kelly was sucked into the mirror leaving Michelle and Danika to worry about her whereabouts. 

"Danika, don't you think Kelly has been gone for awhile?" Michelle asked.

"Pokemon! I got to be the very best, that no one ever was ( Don't get mad...I just don't know the lyrics for 

any of the songs )!" Danika sang.

"Pokemon! Got to catch them, got to catch them all! Po-ke-mon!" 

"Danika," Michelle cried, "Stop!"

"Huh?" Danika asked, obviously confused.

"Never mind, let's just go check on Kelly." Michelle sighed.

The two went to the bathroom to find that Kelly was missing.

"Where could she be?" Michelle said as she trailed off.

"Maybe she's playing hide and go seek," Danika said unsurely.

Michelle just stared at Danika, a blank expression on her face. They were 13 years old! Why would Kelly even think of playing hide and go seek without telling them, or at least asking?

"No, I don't think Kelly is even in here." Michelle said with a sigh.

All of a sudden, it got windy. The mirror started to change shape. The mirror had colors swirling about. 

The winds soon got heavier and the two were having things blown and hurled at them ( like a certain 

hairbrush that Kelly had dropped )The winds died down as soon as they had come and Michelle and 

Danika were pushed forward and sucked up into the mirror! The two noticed that they were falling, from 

the sky!

"Ahhhh!" Michelle yelled.

"Noooo! My Pokemon cards!" Danika screeched, as the cards fluttered about in the air while Danika went 

tumbling down, " Those things were valuable!" 

"Oof!" Michelle squeaked as she fell on her back in the grass.

Michelle stood up and glanced at her surroundings. This place wasn't her house ( duh... )!

"Could you get off me!" A voice said under her.

When Michelle looked down she found, Kelly! 

"My word ( hehe...my friend actually says this )!" Michelle cried in shock, quickly getting off of Kelly. 

"Are you all right?"

Suddenly a voice interrupted Kelly from answering Michelle's question.

"Hey! You guys, come help me!" Danika shrieked.

Danika was up in a tree, hanging by her shirtsleeve. Actually there were trees everywhere! They were in 

some sort of forest.

"Hello! Are you guys going to help me or not?" Danika cried indignantly.

"Oh! Sorry, coming!" Michelle yelled back, "Come on Kelly."

"Easy for you to say!" Kelly growled, "You weren't the one being crushed to the ground by one of your best 

friends and then getting stepped on!"

"Oh, come on, Kelly! We have to help Danika!" Michelle cried in frustration.

"Fine, whatever." Kelly mumbled.

The two then set to the task of getting Danika down. 

"Ouch!" Danika cried as she landed on the ground face first.

" Now let's see." Michelle said as she stepped over Danika, "Where are we?"

"That's what I would like to know." Kelly replied sharply.

"My Pokemon cards..." Danika mumbled getting teary eyed.

"Shut up!" Kelly screeched, "Is Pokemon all you think about!"

"Hey! Guys don't fight! We have to find out how we got here and how we are supposed to get out." 

Michelle said while holding the two back ( literally ).

"Well, it was your mirror, Michelle," Danika said, "and we got pulled into the mirror and now we're here."

"Yeah, in this forest." Kelly mumbled.

"Hey! Come look!" Danika cried," A sign!"

The sign read "Welcome to Viridian ( hmmm...did I spell that right? ) Forest."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------hmmm....well...that was...fun...

'S.F.': Yeah! That was really fun! ^__^

-_- Thanks...but I was being sarcastic.

'F.': Yeah...now if anyone is reading this fic., please review.

'S.F.': Yeah! Please be nice! No Flames please, unless necessary!

....yeah...I don't take well to criticism...


	2. chapter2

S.Y.:...well...my kind friends reviewed my story...how kind...j/k

'S.F.': Yeah....Let's start the story now.

'S.F.': Disclaimer!

'F.': ::sigh:: Shiroi Yuki does not own Pokemon or any of it's merchandise.

'S.F.': Yeah she used to own a key-

S.Y.: HUSH!

-----------------------------------------------------------------

What Mirrors Hold

Chapter:2

" Viridian Forest," Danika mumbled," It sounds familiar..."

All of the sudden Danika then came upon a revelation. 

" That's the name of that forest in Pokemon!" Danika cried in excitement.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Danika was raving and ranting about Pokemon Michelle and Kelly walked on to search their surroundings.

" This is confusing..." Kelly said with a sigh.

Michelle then stopped suddenly and turned around to come face to face with an animated Kelly, a cartoon look a-like. 

" My word!" Michelle screamed, " You're a cartoon character!"

Michelle then stopped to think about what she had just said while Kelly just stared at her.

" What?" Michelle asked confused.

Then Michelle understood...it was her voice! It was a high, squeaky annoying voice! It WAS HER voice!

" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Michelle cried out only to be answered by an echo that seemed to be mocking her.

Kelly blinked her humongous disgustingly huge blue eyes and flicked a strand of yellowish orange hair out of her face. Then her facial expression changed to one of pure horror. If Michelle's voice had changed...then hers must have also.

" GOD! NO! " said Kelly in a voice that sounded like someone had a horrible cold.

" This can't be!" Kelly cried out only to be answered back by silence and Michelle's , who was counting to ten to ease her anger.( Hey! Counting to ten actually helps! ) Kelly watched in amusement as Michelle started pulling at her brown hair, which were in to buns on the top of her head , well actually she wasn't pulling her hair; she was furiously trying to straighten out her bangs, which looked like they were cut by a five year old , while her huge greenish-gold colored eyes, which covered all most half of her face, searched frantically for something. While Kelly was musing in her oh-so-interesting thoughts she remembered that Danika was not with them.

" Michelle," Kelly cried in her new voice that made her sound like she had some huge cold, "where's Danika!"

Kelly cringed at her new voice and swore to whoever had so nicely bestowed this voice upon her that she would get revenge.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Michelle and Kelly were going hysterical because of 1.) their new voices 2.) being turned into two dimensional beings and 3.) not knowing where Danika was, Danika was still at the sign mumbling to herself and wondering what Viridian meant. 

" I wish I had my dictionary with me..." Danika said out loud.

Danika then turned around to find that she was alone. Being alone caused Danika to worry because 1.) Who knows what havoc Kelly and Michelle would cause 2.) what would happen to the poor soul that Kelly and Michelle had chosen to torture and 3.) she would be in big trouble if she had to try and explain to two creepy groups of parents about how their daughters ended up 'mysteriously' missing while in the bathroom. ' Fun ' she thought as Danika rolled her eyes.

Danika then walked past the sign she was previously standing in front of.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Michelle was busy searching for Danika under rocks and things like that, Kelly was just standing around, and thus she saw the amazing transformation of a human-being to a cartoon character…fun. Oh yes, Danika's brown eyes grew larger and her hair became blacker and a bit longer. Thus the metamorphosis from being a three-dimensional thing to a two-dimensional being. 

" Danika!" Michelle cried in that horrifically high pitched voice of hers. 

Ah yes, it seemed that Michelle was actually paying attention to her surroundings.

While Danika and Michelle were busy conversing Kelly was in her own little world where she had the power to make others deaf and being able shatter class with her voice and that sort of stuff. Kelly wasn't really paying attention to anything so she was left standing in that spot, where she had been for about five minutes or so with that strange disturbing smile on her face, when she was shaken out of her reverie by a rustling noise in the bush behind her. Yes, she was alone...her kind friends had left her alone!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

S.Y.: yes...what will happen - :: does creepy, disturbing hand motions::

'F.': o.O uh...

'S.F.': hehe...hehehe....hehehe....

S.Y.:.....yeah...well...if anyone reads this...please tell me what to do next! I need ideas...HELP!!!

'S.F.': hehe...

S.Y.: What have you been on, girl! o.O

'F.': right...well review please; just click that purple button at the bottom and leave a kind review, and maybe some ideas as of where to go with this fic.

S.Y.: Wow...You haven't typed that much ever.

S.Y.: -...and leave ideas! I need help!!! @_@ 


	3. Chapter 3

S.Y.: MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!! ^___________^

'F.':...She's happy 'cause she got so many reviews...

'S.F.': She harassed her friends to review...

S.Y.: I did not! They just love my story!

'F.' & 'S.F.': Ri~ght....

S.Y.: -_- It pains me to know that you two have such little faith in me...

'S.F.': Awwww, don't worry! You got some help from a very nice reviewer! ^_^

'F.':...Yeah...someone you don't know...

S.Y.: ::cheers up:: That's right! Thank you da #1 hobbit! ! =^_^=

'F.':...This physco does not own Pokemon or any of its merchandise...

'S.F': Yep, yep, yep! Shiroi Yuki doesn't own anything!

S.Y:...Are you guys trying to cheer me up?...'Cause it isn't working anymore...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What Mirrors Hold

Chapter 3:

Kelly turned around but found nothing, so she continued to walk on, trying to find her "friends". Ah yes...her "friends." ( yeah...like my "friends" )

Where were they, why did they leave her, and where was she? All these questions ran through Kelly's head, while she was trying to get around a tree that was in her way, but unfortunately for Kelly there was another tree behind the tree she was trying to go around. BOOM , rang through the forest. BOOM...BOOm BOom...Boom...boom... ( oh...ouch, poor Kelly...) While Kelly lay there on the ground unconscious; a figure, which looked strangely like a cat, walked up to her body.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Hey! Have you noticed that it's been extremely quiet these past twenty minutes?" Danika asked.

"...uh...of course not...hehehe...what do you mean by quiet...it's not quiet!" Michelle cried out nervously.

Danika glared at Michelle, who hurried on ahead of Danika. (oh...bad idea there) WHAM! 

"Ouch!" Michelle cried in pain." ( what else would she be feeling...?)

Ah... and there stood Danika; tree branch in hand, eye twitching. 

" You mean to tell me you purposely left Kelly out there all by herself?!"

Danika scolded.

"...Yes..." Michelle said, while turning to look down at her feet. " This is best time to get back at her for letting my hamster, Fu Fu, get run over by a car when I was away at camp!"

Danika, eye twitching and furious, yelled, " That happened five years ago, besides she said that she was sorry; she even bought you a pet frog to make up for it!"

" But De Frogie wasn't the same as Fu Fu! De Frogie couldn't stuff his cheeks with hamster pellets!" ( hehehe...like this O(o.o)O err...no...like this 

( )O+O( ) hmm...) Michelle cried.

"...Let's just hope that Kelly finds her way out..." Danika said, a bit disturbed at Michelle's previous statement.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two figures hovering over her was what Kelly woke up too. One person was a woman with reddish hair and blue eyes; ( ??? ) The other was a guy with shoulder length blue hair and green eyes, but this was not what had surprised Kelly, no not in the least, what surprised Kelly was the figure that was sitting in her lap. She was sure that it was cat, but then it jumped up and started talking to her, " Hey, how ya doin?" it said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, Danika and Michelle had gotten bored, so they continued their walk in the forest...yes...they were still in the forest...but they abruptly stopped after hearing a few voices up ahead...mayhap they weren't in the forest? ( oh...run on sentence...I'm bad... ) 

" I already have two badges." said a figure, a bit too proudly.

" Wow, You could even beat A.J.!" said a second figure, who seemed to be examining the so-called "badges".( Ok...I haven't seen this ep. in a really long time, so don't hurt me! :: dodges rabid Pokemon fans :: )

" Huh? A.J.? Who's he? " asked the figure.

"A.J. is a trainer who has never lost a match in his life and even has his own pokemon gym!" said the figure.

"Wow! I'm going to battle and defeat him!" said the figure.

Then two figures came up behind the first and the three walked on. Danika and Michelle decided to follow the figures but for different reasons. Michelle just thought that the three might be able to help them, while Danika decided to follow the three because they were the exact look-alikes of the pokemon character cast. 

'Whee! Ash, Misty, and Brock, those three look exactly like them!' thought Danika.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"...so you see, that's why I'm here..." said Kelly. " Oh! I forgot to tell you that my name is Kelly! What are your names?"

The three glanced at each other and smirked.

"To protect the world from devastation!" the woman shouted. 

"To unite all peoples within our nation!" the other figure hollered.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love." the woman added. 

"To extend our reach to the stars above." said the man with blue hair. 

"Jessie!" cried the woman.

"James." the man added.

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!" the woman now known as Jessie announced.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight, fight fight!" The man known as James shouted.  
"Meowth, that's right!" said the cat-like creature.

"Uh...okay...so who are you guys again?" Kelly asked, eyebrows raised in frustration. ( Come on...Kelly isn't the brightest crayon in the box...)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

S.Y.: ::cries:: I'm SO sorry! I'm having writer's block right now, but I decided to write the third chapter 'cause I was so bored...plus to get away from doing my homework...

'F.': That's why your failing...

'S.F.': ^_^ remember to send your best hamster emoticon! S.Y. will announce the winner in the author's notes in the beginning of chapter 4!

'F':...-_-;; no one's listening to me...

S.Y.: Please review!

'S.F.': Remember the hamster emoticon! ( '+' )

'F.':Fine, ignore me then...

S.Y.:'Till next time!


	4. Chapter 4

##S.Y.: ::chuckles insanely:: I feel quite special right now...

'F.': Why?

S.Y.: 'Cause I haven't gotten a flame yet!

'F.': Yes you have...Maikagaladien sent you one...

S.Y.: Yeah, but you know how it is with me and her…

'F.': you two criticize each other too much…

S.Y.: I know, but isn't that what friends do?

'F.':: ::sigh:: You two are really sad...

S.Y.: Awww…I want to thank all of my reviewers, because I feel like it and because…uh…I can! 

'F.': …Where's 'S.F.'?

S.Y.: Umm…probably lost somewhere in the mall…

'F.': true..

'S.Y.': Or she could be wasting all her money on Spongebob pencils…

'F.': Spongebob rules!

'S.Y.': o.O Personally, I choose option 1.

'F.': You have something against Spongebob?

S.Y.: ...the winner of the hamster emoticon was…::drum roll:: Maikagaladien!

'F.': A A

( )o+o( )

S.Y.: Thank you, 'F.'!

'F.': You're welcome!

S.Y.: Now it's time to start the story! 'F.', you know the drill!

'F.': Hey, you know what? You never answered my question.

S.Y.: I don't own Pokemon.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What Mirrors Hold

Chapter 4:

"I am Jesse," said…uh…Jesse. ( Kelly it's called memorization.)

"That's James," said Jesse while pointing at the object sitting on a rock, "and that's Meowth."

"Hi," said James, who started to walk over to the three. ( am I going O.O.C.?)

Instead of saying anything, Meowth just jumped up into Kelly's lap. ( does Meowth **like **Kelly?) 

"Alright, enough with the introductions, we got to go find them pokemon trainers and get pikachu," said Meowth.

Meowth then promptly jumped off of Kelly's lap and grabbed the two Team Rocket members by the hand and formed a circle away from Kelly.

" Now, what's we gonna do about that girl," inquired Meowth.

" I think the girl would be able to help us," Jesse whispered.

" How would she be able to help **us**," James asked, confused.

" She's a little kid,( she's short all, 4 ft. and 7 in. tall ) she could trick all the police and everything, while we get away. I think we should make her our new team member!" Jesse said while giving the victory sign.

"You got a point there…" Meowth said to himself, " alright, she'll be our new member!"

" What if she doesn't want to?, asked James.

"Then we'll just leave her here," Meowth said while running back to Kelly.

" Say, how about you come with us, we'll help you find your friends!"

" Uh…th…thank you!" Kelly shouted happily.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A figure with black hair and a red and white hat on, walked proudly on his way, while two figures walked behind him; one with red hair, wearing a yellow shirt and uh..shorts, the other with brown hair umm and wearing mostly brown…( darn run on sentences)

' Where's Pikachu?' thought Danika.

Ah! Behold the magic of coincidence! There under the boy's hat popped out a yellow head. Then it jumped on the boy's shoulder. 

" PIKACHU!, Danika screamed in that voice of a rabid fan, finding an ultra super rare card…or…uh…something. Unknowingly to Danika, her feet started running towards the group of people.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kelly jumped up in pure joy and did cart-wheels until she thought of something.

' Wait, why should I go find my friends…they shouldn't even be called friends. They were the one's who left me!'

" Umm, you know what? Actually we don't have to look for my friends," said Kelly choking a bit when she had to say the word _friends_, " Why don't you just show me around this place, and maybe I can help you with whatever you're here for. I mean, no one would come to a forest for no reason…"

The three Team Rocket members turned to stare at each other, they hadn't expected Kelly to not want to look for her friends…

" Actually, maybe you could join us, you see we are the famous Team Rocket," said Jesse, " we steal pokemon for the boss…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By each passing second Danika got closer and closer to the group of _strangers._

This reminded Michelle about the time when she was going to the mall and how her mother told her not to talk to any strangers, or go with someone she didn't know…

And suddenly a wave of protectiveness washed over Michelle! 

" DANIKA! NOOO, DON 'T GO!," Michelle cried a bit too dramatically.

"You mustn't talk to strangers! They are bad people!" This made Michelle remember how her mother told her not to open the door to anyone when her parents weren't home. " Danika, You might get kidnapped!"

But Danika was lost in her own world of pokemon, flowers, and puppies. She didn't hear Michelle's pleas for her to stop, nor did she see the three people 25 feet away from her staring at her strangely, all she knew was that pikachu was with them, and she **had** to **have **pikachu.

But of course the world has its ways of stopping you from getting what you want when it's right in front of you. Somehow, by some magical force AKA Author's powers, a rock appeared in front of Danika. The rock, it wasn't very big, but it would hurt if you were to hurl it though the air and hit someone on the head with it, was in her pathway, right in front of her! Oh did I mention she was running down hill? Then Danika's foot got caught on the rock and lost her balance, which resulted in her rolling down the hill and crashing into the three ( four if you count the rodent…hehe :] ) . 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

S.Y.: So…how was this chapter? Wonderful, good, okay, bad, horrible?

'F.': Hey! Answer my question! Do you have something against sponge bob!

S.Y.: Of course I don't, F is for **fire**, which burns the whole town down, U is for uranium…**bombs**! N is for **no survivors**, here in the deep blue sea!

'F.': …

S.Y.: Anyways, tell me how this chapter was…I made it up as I went along…lol!

I thought that I should add another chapter since it's been so long…

'F.': Remember to review! Reviews=happy S.Y., which= another chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Hahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sup minna - san! ( everyone)

This is S.Y.! Yo! I am SO sorry to inform ALL of my FAITHFUL readers, but…'F.' has now gotten her own ff.net account and has 4 stories up, go check 'em out! Her account name is inu lover. ^_^ I'm quite happy for her…but now I'm stuck all alone with 'S.F.'…*glances at 'S.F.'*

*'S.F.' glances up from her pic. Of Frodo* ( LOTR ) HI! ^_^

o.O Right…anyway…T-T 'F.' come back!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm begging you!

S.F. : *chuckle* haha! YAY! People can pay more attention to me now! ^_^

T-T 'F.'…

S.F. : HAHAHA :] that's right! Yep, yep, yep! S.Y. doesn't own Pokemon!

'F.'!!!!!!!!!!!!! T-T

S.F. : There, there S.Y., I feel your pain …

T-T

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What Mirrors hold

Chapter 5:

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" cried four people simultaneously. 

"PIKA!" cried a yellow rat like thing in pain. ( :P)

Danika was sprawled out on the ground with swirly eyes. (@_@) 

"Pikachu, are you alright?" said a boy, who looked about ten years old.

At that name, Danika immediately perked up, stars in her eyes. (*_*)

"Pika~chu!!!!!" ^_^ "Pikachu!" Danika screamed. "It's Pikachu!"

Soon Danika got up and started to do a little dance( haha!) and screaming Pikachu every few random seconds. Then after about five minutes of this Danika suddenly stopped and dropped to the ground.

The whole time while Danika was "dancing" the group on the ground all were thinking the same thing.

' She's dancing on top of me! @_@'

"GIVE ME PIKACHU!" Shouted Danika who extended her hand out to air. "WHAT!!! Where'd they go!"

"Myite fere" ( right here) came three mumbled replies, and a "thvika" (Pika).

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

' Hmmmmmmm, this proves as a problem…I didn't think she would meet up with them…' thought a figure in the shadows.

The figure was dressed in a cloak and his/her/its face was hidden. ( oh, I wonder…) 

" They will be a problem…" came a sultry voice behind the bushes.

" Yes, I am aware of that…" said the hooded figure.

" They must be annihilated…and soon. We can't let the girl get close to them." said the voice.

The cloaked figure stepped out from the shadows and walked towards the bushes. ( leaving confusion behind…@_@ )

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Ouch!" yelled a short girl by the name of Kelly. "Ow, ow, ow!" cried the girl again as she got whapped in the face by yet another tree branch. " When are we gonna get out of this forest!"

" Um…when we find the exit?" said James. 

"What exit?! Where are we?! Are we still in the SAME forest!" Kelly screamed.

" Be quiet! We'll find the exit soon!" Jesse cried, annoyed.

" Yeah, just shut up, and we'll be able to find it." Meowth said.

" What are we looking for! It's not like we're gonna find some door with those little bright glowing letters that say ' EXIT'!" Kelly screamed in frustration.

Behold…there it was, the most beautiful EXIT sign you ever did see!

" What the…how…where…WHAT?!" Kelly cried in horror. " How did that sign get there?!"

" Hmm…guess it's the exit…" James said.

" This is so weird…" Kelly said a bit paranoid.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"OH! There you guys are!" Danika yelled in excitement. " Oh my gosh! I can't believe this! Ash, Misty, Brock! MUAHAHA!" Danika screamed going into rabid Pokemon fan mode.

' Eh…what a weirdo…' thought the boy known as Ash.

' Who is this person…a pokemon trainer…no…she doesn't have any poke balls…' Misty thought while flicking a few strands of red hair out of her face.

' Oh my gosh…how beautiful she is!' Brock thought to himself, while having hearts in his eyes.

" …So like I was saying, I AM YOUR BIGGEST FAN!!!" cried Danika , who was visciously shaking pikachu by the arms. " I just CAN'T BELIEVE I'm seeing you in person! I mean, It's not every day you turn into a cartoon and get to meet your favorite character! Wah! I'm going to take you home with me!" Cried Danika with joy, squeezing poor pikachu to death and walking up the hill she had previously fallen from.

' What a Freak…' thought pikachu. ( hahaha )

" Hey! What do you think you're doing! You can't take pikachu without a fight!" Ash yelled.

" o.o But I don't have any- wait! My pokemon cards! I think I have a few in my pocket…" Danika mumbled to herself while searching her pocket with one hand and holding pikachu with the other.

" Ahah! A pokemon card!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haha! I'm sorry 'bout the short chap. I'll make it longer next time…

S.Y.: hehe, Sure…

Well, inu lover is bothering me and annoying me! She wants me to put up the next chap.! There! HAPPY?!

S.Y. : 'Till next time!


End file.
